


wish we'd grown up on the same advice

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 1x10 divergent, Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: "Maybe I smelled like a criminal."
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	wish we'd grown up on the same advice

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on april 6th, 2019 while season 1 was still airing

“Maybe I smelled like a criminal.” **  
**

Alex’s face transformed into that annoyed dad look he gave Michael every time he said something that was specially crafted to bother him.

“Guerin.” Alex scolded, the fatherly tone in his voice more than a little prevalent. Michael smirked. 

“What? That’s why you didn’t want me, right?” Michael had intended for it to be a joke, but Alex’s face softened into concern. Michael looked down. 

“That’s not what happened,” Alex argued, his voice soft. Michael huffed a laugh and licked his lips as he grew the courage to look at Alex again.

“Isn’t it though?”

“No.” Alex leaned forward, “I have never said I didn’t want you.”

“Well, you’ve done a damn good job at implying it.” Michael shot back. He didn’t shy away from the eye contact, challenging Alex to prove him wrong. He really wished he was wrong, but they both knew damn well he wasn’t. Michael had spent ten years pining, being fed hope of a chance, and then being rejected. Every time he thought he’d learned his lesson, Alex would do something and he’d cave. It was so hard not caving.

“That’s not it. You just…” Alex trailed off. Michael rolled his eyes. 

“I just _what_ , Alex? You know, you got to have your little speech about wanting to know me, but you seem really happy with skipping over my issues with _you_. I get that you’re scared of commitment or whatever, but do you not get that you scare the shit out of me? Alex, I have blindly let you reject me over and over, and I stupidly keep letting you back in thinking it’ll be different. Can you blame me for not telling you all my personal shit? If you leave me over something as stupid as selling copper wire, why would you stay with me knowing about my years of childhood trauma and alien origins?” Michael ranted. Alex was always the one who got the monologues. He felt it was time for a change.

It seemed to do its job. Alex had his eyebrows knitted together with his eyes on the fire pit. They were silent for what felt like hours, but Michael was willing to wait forever. He said his piece. He’d wait for a response as long as it took.

“Michael,” Alex eventually started. The name choice called Michael completely off guard, grasping his full attention. “I run because we never fit. Sometimes love isn’t enough. We were always hiding something from each other and trying to pretend that it was okay if we didn’t talk. But I was serious when I said I want to get to know you. I’m trying here. I,” Alex paused, taking a deep breath. Michael watched him intensely. “I have a love for you that isn’t ever going away and you’re right, I’ve never given us a fair chance. But shit is out in the open now. And you’re not just some sexy bad boy who gets into fights and gets arrested every other week. You… you’ve changed, changed even in the time since I’ve been back. So have I. We’re grown ass men, Guerin. And I love you so please believe me when I say this time is different and I’m not going anywhere.”

Michael’s stomach was tight as he took in everything Alex had said. He couldn’t recall the last time someone had called him an adult or said they loved him‒present tense. On top of that, he was sure he’d never heard Alex promise him anything‒especially his company. He could feel his face heating up the more he thought about it. He tried to push it away so he didn’t come off as some dumb kid, but he felt too good.

“Okay. I love you too and stuff.” Michael responded. Alex snorted a laugh.

“And stuff.”

Michael’s mind concocted a thousand pickup lines. Alex seemed more attractive than ever and his brain instantly wanted to get him undressed. It was instinct. However, Michael felt giddy with the new revelations and pure honesty angle they were going with. He was more than ready to explore a different facet of their relationship. Besides, Michael was confident that the talking would make the eventual makeup sex that much better.

“You really don’t think I’m a criminal?” Michael asked. Alex gave him a sweet smile.

“Not really, no. I think you’re doing your best to survive.” Alex told him. A surge of excitement ran through his veins and he gave Alex an award-winning grin.

“Okay. So… you wanna see something cool?” Alex nodded skeptically. Michael grinned wider. He was so ready for wherever they were headed.

And, with a little bit of focus, Alex watched Michael’s trailer move effortlessly to reveal his bunker. 

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
